Abstinência
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Sirius Black não entendia o que estava acontecendo. De um momento para o outro, Marlene McKinnon decidiu que as suas "brincadeiras" deveriam parar, e resolver partir para outras fontes. Mas ele a conhecia, e sabia que ela iria voltar, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Não importava-se em sofrer abstinência, se isso fizesse com que ela voltasse.


Sirius Black estava deitado em sua cama de dossel, no dormitório de Hogwarts. Longe de parecer preocupado, ele lançava a goles para cima, aguardando-a voltar, como se fosse uma bola de basquete. Bem, era um equivalente, no mundo dos bruxos.

— Olhem só! O cara que debocha de mim por roubar o pomo de ouro, depois dos treinos — James empurrou a porta, fazendo-a bater fortemente.

— Se eu pegasse o bastão, as coisas não acabariam bem — ele disse, sem desviar a atenção de seu exercício.

James jogou a mochila no chão, dando a meia volta no quarto, incrédulo.

— O quê? — perguntou Sirius, ao perceber que o olhar do amigo não mudava, e estava dirigido diretamente a ele.

— Há quanto tempo você tá na fossa? — ele perguntou, sem rodeios.

Sirius continuou jogando a goles, parecendo pensativo.

— Uma semana, eu acho — respondeu, por fim.

— Uma semana? — repetiu James, desacreditado.

— É — retrucou o amigo.

— Deixe-me ver se entendi... Você tá há uma semana sem pegar ninguém? — perguntou James, novamente.

— É — ele repetiu.

— Você? — James insistiu.

Sirius revirou os olhos, sentando-se na cama.

— Qual é o problema, cara? Você tá há dois meses, só correndo atrás da Evans — ele retrucou, levantando uma sobrancelha, sarcasticamente.

James corou pela observação do amigo.

— Mas é porque eu estou apaixonado por ela. Vai me dizer agora que tá a fim da Lene? — o amigo replicou, fazendo com que Sirius arregalasse os olhos.

— Que isso, veado? Tá louco? Enlouqueceu? Pirou? — ele começou a gaguejar.

— Eu não vejo outra explicação — implicou James, jogando na sua cama, do outro lado do quarto — Ela parece ter partido para outra. Ou melhor, outras.

— Ela não vai demorar para voltar — garantiu Sirius, seguro de si.

— E até lá, você fica aí. Esperando... Esperando...

Ele deu de ombros, voltando a jogar a goles para cima.

— Quem diria... O grandioso Sirius Black sofrendo de abstinência — James continuou provocando.

Sirius apertou os olhos, olhando na direção do amigo, que parecia cada vez mais divertido.

— Você sabe o porquê de ela ter feito isso? — ele perguntou, tentando parecer desinteressado.

— Pensei que você já soubesse — disse James — Posso ter escutado uma coisa ou outra...

— Para mim, ela está tentando me enlouquecer — Sirius resmungou, quase deixando a goles escapar de suas mãos.

— Pensei que eu quem estivesse pirando — o amigo brincou.

— Vai ver a loucura é transmitida...

James observou a bola vermelha subindo e descendo, por alguns minutos, em silêncio.

— Ou vai ver, ela está tentando não enlouquecer — ele disse, repentinamente.

Parecia que aquele era o dia em que Lily e ele bancavam os psicólogos dos amigos.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — Sirius distraiu-se, fazendo com que a goles batesse em seu rosto — Ai!

— Ela acha que está dependente demais. E você pode dar um pé na bunda dela a qualquer momento — respondeu James, com a delicadeza que adquiriu do amigo.

— Eu não vou fazer isso! — ele franziu o cenho, a bola completamente esquecida no chão.

— Você já fez isso — James retrucou.

— E daí? Nunca fiz isso com ela!

O amigo bufou, percebendo que não importava o argumento, não ia conseguir fazê-lo entender.

— Ela está com medo — James defendeu-a — E é natural. Lily teve medo que eu não tivesse amadurecido...

— Ela não teve medo, ela teve miopia — disse Sirius.

Esse comentário, geralmente, o faria rir, mas ele decidiu ignorar, vendo que o moreno queria desviar o assunto.

— Você mesmo vive falando que não sente nada por ela, que é só sexo, mas todo mundo sabe que vocês sentem mais que atração — ele continuou falando — E não adianta negar!

Sirius revirou os olhos, jogando-se para trás na cama, a fim de deitar.

— Só pensa bem no que vai fazer. A Lene é como uma irmã para mim, e não quero vê-la magoada — terminou James, vendo que não conseguiria falar mais nada além daquilo.

Assim que terminou de falar, ele seguiu até a porta.

— Onde você vai? — perguntou Sirius.

— Dar uma volta com a Lily — James respondeu.

— Mas você acabou de chegar!

Ele deu de ombros, antes de sair, fazendo o amigo bufar, inconformado.

Não demorou muito tempo deitado, quando a porta abriu-se novamente.

 **—** Esqueceu o quê? — perguntou.

— Não esqueci nada.

Sirius ergueu os olhos, vendo como Marlene encostava-se na parede do quarto.

— A gente precisa conversar.


End file.
